New Family Old Friends
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: When an old friend of Pria's shows up unexpectedly, Pria Vanishes alongside him in hopes of leaving her "family" out of it. After arrival at their final destination, Pria quickly real quickly that she is in way over her head. Will her team be there for her despite her attempts to push them away?
1. Chapter 1

Priscilla pov

I was riding in the elevator with my team back to headquarters after a long case. I had been working with the BAU for almost two years now and it had been a little more than six months since I had come clean. In those months I had strengthened my relationship with my female colleagues and managed to fall in love with my boss and we have been dating for about five months. As the elevator reached the sixth floor, our boss said what we all had on our minds:

"Nice job guys. Go ahead and head home to your families. Paperwork can wait until morning. I don't want to see any of you here until 10:30." Nice I thought. If I headed out right then I could be home in time for bedtime for my kids. It had been three weeks since I had been home in time. Sometimes I wish I could turn off the profiling skill I had. Just by glancing at my team, I could tell they were pleased with the results too.

"Oh Priscilla. Can you wait ten minutes? I'll drive you home."

"Really Hotch I can take the subway home with Reid it's fine."

"Please I insist."

He gave me one of those looks that said he was not going to take no for an answer. I looked for Reid to back me up with some stupid positive stat about Feds on the subway not getting hurt, but couldn't find him. Of course he slipped away when I wasn't looking and Hotch was busy. He didn't want a ride home and knew Hotch would not take no for an answer. Knowing Reid he snuck off to go see his girlfriend, who happened to live in my building. Hopefully they learned to keep it down.

"Ready to go?" A voice came behind me.

"Your place or mine?" I asked in return.

"Yours. Jack's still up at school and I need to see my children. I know you take good care of them, but after that rough case I need to see them."

"I get it. Come on. I just texted Alice to let her know we're coming home. The kids are staying up to see both of us."

"Alright then."


	2. Chapter 2

A reviewer reviewed and pointed out that I forgot to introduce y'all to my oc Pria so here we go.

Full given birth name: Priscilla Abigail O'Conner Reagan

Age: 49

Mother: Mary Regan (dead)

Abigail "Abby" Baker (currently married to her father)

Father: Frank Regan

Other Family: 5 siblings (3 boys and 2 girls; one dead) 5 siblings-in-laws 4 nephews and 5 nieces. Grandfather

Children: 2; Alexa Jose (31) and Alice Mary (11)

Boyfriend: Aaron Hotchner

Other need-to-know facts:

She worked for the us Navy for 20 years(18-38)

She received a medical discharge

Her job was to profile the terrorists based on acttaks,location,and group claiming responsibility.

She had her first fatal mistake at 20 9 people died that day including her unborn child.

She was the first female "seal"

She lost her brother (30) at the age of 25 to the job

She's been betrayed by people she is supposed to trust four times

Her brother to his partner

Her best male friend to her commander

Her boss because of her family

Her best friend to her boss

Because of these incidents she is hesitant to trust you have it it's for life

She tends to push those she cares about away when in trouble

She and her sister have both done time in prison

She had her records sealed so she could serve

In her 10 years in civilian life she has bounced from the NYPD to the Miami PD to NCIS and finally the FBI

Her dream unit is the BAU so she can be a profiler again


	3. Chapter 3

**31 years ago:**

 **Pria was all dressed to impress for her very first day of military school since enlisting on her 18th birthday two months ago. Two weeks previous she had received her report from the navy that in two weeks time she'd begin training in the city of New Orleans. Her parents and friends would say goodbye from the JFK airport. She couldn't believe that that day had arrived. Her parents got her checked in. They however could not go with her past security. Before getting in line , she prepared to say goodbye for what could be the last time.**

" **Got everything baby girl?" Her Dad asked**

" **A I'm not a baby anymore and B for the twentieth time yes."**

" **I just don't want you to forget anything. I'm sure you'd be even more embarrassed if I had to show up to give you something you forgot."**

" **Ew ok I'm going to go"**

" **Hey where do you think you're going without giving your Abby some lovin'." Abby commented**

" **Sorry Abby come here I'll give you a hug. Oh and you think you can get my dad to stop embarrassing me?"**

" **Sorry I think he just doesn't want to admit that his little girl is grown up. Oh by the way we have something for you. We planned on giving it to you for your birthday, but when you got your letter your dad thought it better to wait."**

 **It was a heart shaped locket with a tag attached engraved on the tag:**

 **Reach for the stars baby girl. We believe in you. — FR and AB**

" **Thank you. It's beautiful. And you're going to make me cry. Can you help me put it on?"**

" **Of course."**

 **After I had it on, I quickly said goodbye to my siblings. My Friends showed up and I said goodbye to them too."**

 **I boarded the plane and made training just in time.**

 **6 months later**

 **Today was the day I was finding out if 6 months training and getting about 2 hours of sleep would be paying off. I woke up dancing to the wall to tare down the old schedule:**

 **Get up**

 **Do all the dorms laundry**

 **Get to class (if they'd let me in)**

 **Study for an hour**

 **Lunch**

 **Work out for awhile**

 **Do my own laundry**

 **Dinner**

 **Study more**

 **Bedtime**

 **I walked into the recruitment office, where they would post the list of those who have made the operators lists and despite all the hate and name calling I had made the cut. I went to find my friends since I wouldn't be heading home for another 6 months or more. I headed back to my dorm room, and upon entering I was almost immediately ambushed by my two closet friends: Gabby and Ella.**

" **So how'd it go?"**

" **You make it?"**

" **I did. Second best team. I just wish my family could be here to celebrate with me."**

" **Let us take you out tonight to celebrate."**

" **I don't know. I want to wait."**

" **Oh come on you deserve to let lose a little bit."**

" **Alright just one soda and maybe a few minutes of dancing."**

 **That night...**

" **Ok I was wrong about this. This is so much fun."**

" **We're glad you think so. I need another soda. Do you mind?"**

" **Nah. One 7up please."**

" **That's not very you ya know."**

 **I'd recognize that voice anywhere.**

" **Danny?! Danny! What are you doing here." I replied as we threw our arms around each other.**

" **Not just me! The entire family is here!"**

" **How...what...I"**

" **Riley might have hacked the records and saw you made it and after your friends told us you'd want us there if you did, we all took some time off to come see you."**

" **Guys this means the world to me. I thought I wouldn't see them until next year and that hurt more than anything. Thank you!"**

" **Anytime girly."**

 **27 years ago**

 **I was preparing the letter to my entire family for tonight's mission. I knew the likelihood we would be coming back was very small. But the importance of this mission was more important to the country. We were finally going after the man behind the mass shootings in Vagus and Florida and across the world. This man had killed at least three hundred people. I was trying not to cry as I wrote the letters to my Alexa Sophie and Elena Josephine. I think what hurt more than anything was the thought that they might grow up without their mother or their father. I had contacted their father when when I found out I was pregnant with them. I kept hoping that he would show up and take them home to the US. after this I remember the reason I wanted to be in this mission despite being a single mother.**

 **7 years ago**

" **Come on Pria. We're going to miss the beginning of the concert."**

 **That's right. I along with one of my friends Carolina was in that Florida concert hall that night that 60 people lost their lives.**

" **I'm coming. We don't want to be too early."**

 **It was the first concert that my parents let me attend by myself. I was rocking to the beat and singing along to the music when the gunfire began. The next thing I know my brother who happened to be in the area was holding me while I cried. Carolina had lost too much blood and had died in surgery. I promised her if I got the chance to eliminate the guy who did this to her and 59 other families that if I was old enough to take the opportunity.**

 **27 yeats ahi**

 **Well here I was seizing the opportunity. My team came in and told me it was time. We all boarded the helicopter that would take us on the mission. We land and immediately start taking heavy fire as expected. I saw the target try to run in the mess. I took off after him. We got the target and were loaded up in half the practice time. On the flight back to base all I could think about was grabbing both of my girls and holding them tight. Next thing I know I was told incoming and braced myself for impact.**

 **26.5 years ago.**

 **Third person point of view.**

 **Frank Regan and his wife Abigail Baker-Regan were sitting by their daughters bedside just as they had every day for the past 6 months. Her siblings had to return home a few days ago. They still Skyped daily though. Steve, her commander that they had grown to know well, had gone to the church not far away to pray again. Doctors said if she didn't wake up by today then she probably wouldn't ever wake up and the country had lost another hero. Yeah she had almost killed herself trying to help her unit. Sadly they had been declared dead upon arrival. Because of this bravery and selflessness her commander had put her up for a promotion to Sargent so that her kids would have her pension. She had also had been nominated and accepted for the Purple Heart and two medals of honor for her bravery under fire and injured herself. Abigail cried when she found out that she might have to accept them for her daughter. A go fund me page had been started to pay for her medical expenses. Abby was praying by her daughters bedside today when she saw movement.**

" **Frank. Frank get over here! She moved. She just moved her arm! Someone get a doctor over here!"**

" **Come on sweetheart open your eyes for daddy."**

" **Mom? Dad? What happened? Where am I?"**

" **Hello Sargent Regan. How are you feeling? Any pain?"**

" **Fine and no. Anyone going to tell me what happened? Are my teammates ok?"**

" **I'm afraid you were in a helicopter crash. Sadly your teammates and unborn babies didn't survive. I'm sorry."**

" **I want their numbers so I can personally apologize and send flowers. Wait did you say babies? I was pregnant?"**

" **It seems you didn't know?"**

" **No. I would have never put myself out there with a high probability of dying had I known. Alexa and Elena have expressed the want to be big sisters. I guess they'll be waiting a little longer:(."**

" **Would you like to know what they were?"**

" **You know the genders?!"**

" **No but I can tell you what they probably would have been based on the fact of identical triplets. Most likely they would have been boys. Do you have a history of multiples in your family?"**

" **We do. I'm a twin myself and I have identical twins who are girls. I would have loved to have a son."**

" **Well I'll leave you be."**

 **Twelve years ago:**

 **I was just thinking in my office about everything and how much my girls and my family have grown. My girls were 14 now and acting like they were. Just then one Ella Stevens burst into my office.**

" **Geez. Did anyone teach you how to knock? How'd you know I was even in here?"**

" **Oh come on. We're best friends. And I might have asked Garret where you were. He's his fathers son you know."**

" **Ok what do you need?"**

" **It's Kyle he's he's he's been captured. The local military betrayed him!"**

" **Alright. I'll talk to someone right now about a rescue. First I'm going to talk to my men about going to get him. Then I'll get the green light"**

" **Thank you!"**

" **Don't worry he'll be meeting his child. You'll have your happily ever after."**

" **Sargent."**

" **Mark. And I Are the rest of the boys around?"**

" **Do we have a mission?"**

" **Maybe. Some Rangers went out to talk to some local military officers who betrayed them. I don't even want to think about what they'll be facing."**

" **Uh me either "**

" **Think you and the boys can be ready by the time I get back?"**

" **Ya we can. I have a feeling that we're going with or without the green light right?"**

" **You got it. This way asking will eliminate the chance of getting charged with desertion."**

" **General. Sorry to to bother you..."**

" **Then don't."**

" **But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I'm sure you've heard of the captured Rangers? Well in regard to that, my team needs the green light to go bring them back safely."**

" **Someone already came to me on this. My answer is the same as I gave those boys: No"**

" **No?! Why not."**

" **We can't risk pissing off the locals. We've made so much progress with them to help fight terrorism. This would be a step back. The Rangers were the stupid ones."**

" **The locals are the ones who took them. We're supposed to trust them it's not stupidity."**

" **Sorry still no we can't piss the masses in exchange for the few"**

" **That's the reason behind everything! I'm not a threat yet I have to go through security just like everyone else. I need a permit to poses a gun. Im not going to use it for evil. I had to take don't drink and drive classes, my moms parents were killed in a drunk driving accident. The terrorists know our strategy and are using it to their advantage. The bull has to stop somewhere."**

" **No means no!"**

" **Are you a parent general?"**

" **No"**

" **No wonder. Well let me tell you something. Respectfully it's the best feeling I've ever had. I may be a single mom but have still enjoyed every minute of it. Each mission they're the reason I fight to come back. I couldn't imagine what they'd do if I had died at the age of 22. Don't let Ella's and Kyle's child grow up without a father. It's bad enough that mine are. I practically raised my younger sister because mom died when I was barely 11 years old. Please save the paperwork by saying ok."**

" **No!"**

" **Fine. I'll see you on the other side. I'd like to think that He would forgive me for this. I'm going. Respectfully I won't let 8 family's go through the pain of receiving their child one piece at a time minus their heats."**

" **You disobey me you will be charged with a felony."**

" **Then let the American people decide who's right." I call back as I leave the room.**

 **A/N: I think we all know what happens next. Pria manages to save eight lives yet pays with her own freedom. I really think it goes to show how loyal she is to others. She cares about others even above herself. I'd like to say that this would make the FBI more likely to hire her because she would put her fellow agents before the brass or politics of the world.**


	4. Chapter 4

We headed out to his car. I had taken the subway to work so I didn't have a car parked in the lot. He slipped into the drivers seat and I threw my purse into the back and slipped into the passenger seat. It was a quite and short ride home. When we got home I took out my keys and unlocked the door. All at once all four of my kids were hugging me glad to see me home safe and sound. After hugging me they all went to hug their father. When he put down them all I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Some things never change. I find it adorable."

"Alexa" I cried as She came over to hug me and her father.

"What are you doing home?! Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Garcia told me you were on your way back. A rough case or so I heard. I thought you could use a surprise. I wasn't taking no for an answer. Mom why are you crying? I thought for sure you'd be happy to see me."

"I am. I'm just so proud of you. You're starting to remind me of me at your age. I left the tranning base several times unsaxtioned. I wanted to see my parents and sister. I'm so proud of you ya know. "

" I know. I may not be your little girl like Alice but I still am proud to be a O'Conner. I'm actually going to grab a shower. I just got home."

"Kk. Just yell when you're done k?

"Ya."

"She's not the only one who thought a surprise wash in order. " I heard another voice say behind me.

"Jack!" I heard Aaron say as his son went to hug him. I have them some space. Soon he came over to hug me.

"What are you doing here!? Don't you have class?"

"I had leave saved up from last week. When Alexa called me and said you'd be coming home from work today, I went to my CO to ask if I can come home and surprise you. She said yes. I've got the whole week off."

"Oh your little sisters and brother are going to be so happy."

"I know. That's why I asked for the whole week. I heard Alexa. I'm going to hit the shower now."

"Wow sweet."

"Ya it is. Why don't you put down the youngins while I heat us up some food?"

"Cool. I can't wait to see what you can do."

So off he went to put the little ones to bed. I opened the fridge and found some pot roast and potatoes for dinner. I put them in the microwave. While I was waiting I decided that I would call my friends down in New Orleans. I got my laptop out and opened up my Skype page. I hit on the button that would connect me to them. It rang and rang and rang and eventually hung up. Strange. Maybe they were just out on a case was all. I decided to try one of their cell phones. I opened my own cell phone and tapped on the number I wanted. It too rang and rang before going to voicemail.

Hey I'm unavailable right now. You know the drill.

Hey G it's me. I'm home safe and sound. Excited to talk to you again. Call me k? Video or phone I don't care. Then I hung up. I decided to try Percy. Her phone to went straight to voicemail.

Hey this is Percy. I can't come to the phone right now. If you leave a detailed message with your name number and reason for calling, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a fabulous day.

Hey Percy it's me. You and G both not answering your phones? That's definitely different. Call me k? Video or phone I don't care. I then hung up. At that time I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. I look back and see that they belong to Hotch. "Everything alright baby doll?"

"I guess. Percy and G both aren't answering their phones. It's just strange that's all."

"I'm sure they have a good reason. They're probably working. You don't answer your personal phone when working."

"True. You're probably right. I just wanted to talk to them. I'll try tomorrow."

"Now how bout we enjoy this dinner you made before it gets cold then head straight to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So we do exactly that. By the end of our meal, we were adorablely feeding each other. He had changed out of his suit already. I hadn't. Oh well. I thought. It's time to go to the cleaners anyway. I slipped out of my clothes as soon as dinner was done and threw my dirty clothes in the dry cleaning pile. Did I even have something clean to wear the next day? I don't want to know right at that moment because Hotch was being damn adorable again. After I crawled into bed, his arm fell once again around my body just as it had done every night for the last five months. I inwardly smiled at the gesture. I inched closer to him and within minutes fell asleep. Little did I know my life will change the next day...

I woke up the next morning around 8:30. Hotch had presumably left a few hours before; he probably left me sleep because I had actually slept through the night for once. I threw my bed together and went to wake up the little ones. After they were all up, we quickly ate together as I had to get Reid and get to the subway station.

"You guys ready? I'm running a bit late now. I wanted to see you all before I left."

"We're almost done mama."

One by one my kids all came out. The twins were set down by Alice and Alexa and fogr the first time started very carefully coming toward me on their own two feet. They were walking on their own! I embraced them both with a hug and dung out my phone and turned on the camera.

"Good job you two. Now can the two of you go back to your sister? Mommy's got to gget going for work. "

The two of them carefully walked back and I filmed the two to send to my team and parents. As I was typing out the messages I would send, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was already 10 and we were due at the office in half an hour. It was probably Reid. I went to the door and opened it to see Reid ready to go and waiting.

"Sorry" I said. "Someone decided to try to walk on their own this morning. I had to capture it for the team to see. Let me grab my bag and I'm ready."

"Ok. I know you will show the team later, but can I see now? I want to."

"Sure. That'd be fine. Here you go." I said handing him my phone.

I grabbed my bag and the two of us left for the station. We spoke along the way.

"I meant to ask you this morning; your more chipper and got a small swing in your step. What's going on?"

"Well, I'm going to be a dad. I can't wait. A little Reid. Hopefully a genius like the daddy."

"That means..."

"Yup. She told me last night. Eight weeks already. Only thirty-two to go. She's asked me to go with her next time. We can find out what we're having. And also, I have a question. The two of us were talking and we decided that we want you to be the godmother. What do you say?"

"Reid, I would be honored. You and Mauve can count on me. You do realize your going to have to hide it before you get to work right?"

"Ya I know. I wanted to talk to Hotch today though. I want to arrange for some time off. Also I want him to be the godfather of the child."

"Ok. I can do that. How about when you finish your paperwork? You can go up to turn it in, then ask/tell him. Text me and I'll be there too."

"Perfect. We're here."

We both head inside and up to our offices. We start working on the paperwork right away. A few hours later we were both done and headed to Hotch's office. We knocked. An enter came from the other side.

"Oh hey. Paperwork is done"

"Yep." Reid replied. "Also I was hoping that I could talk to you."

"Of course. Priscilla. Give us the room please?"

"It's ok. She already knows why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yea? I'm here to listen. Please don't tell me you are using again?"

"No no nothing like that. Actually I wanted to change my emergency contacts to reflect my status as a dating man. Also I wanted to tell you that she's pregnant. I want some time once the child's here. And also. You've really been there for me since Gideon left. I want you to be the child's godfather."

"Wow. That was not at all what I was expecting. I'd be proud to be there. As for your file, I'll get it for you."

At this point the phone rang and Hotch had to answer it.

"You've reached Agent Hotchner's office. Yea. Yea. No we'll be right down."

I saw his look of concern.

"Hotch what is it? Is it Jack?"

"No worse. We've been breached. They have a man in custody downstairs trying to enter with a gun. Said he knows you. Vest up. We're checking it out."

"Kk. Should I tell the others?"

"Yea. We're coming with you. We're a team. Mess with one,mess with all."


	5. Chapter 5

I head out into the bullpen and tell everyone what's going on. Ten minutes after the call came in we were ready to head down. I took the lead on the stairs. When I got down I right away knew who it was. Just to be sure I said "Dwayne is that really you? Ok tell me what's going on. First G and Percy don't answer their phones and then you sent me into a full on panic with the breach."

"It's good to see you too Rosey. Uhh."

"Take those cuffs off now. I do know him he's not going to kill me."

After the cuffs came off he freely embraced me. He held on for a little too long.

"Uh King? You can let go now I'm just fine. You of all people should know that."

"Sorry it's been a while. Everything is just falling apart. You weren't answering your phone. I thought something had come back to haunt you."

"Ok. Why don't you and I head to my office and you can tell me all about it."

JJ started flashing me her famous looks.

"Hey Hotch is the conference room open?"

"For you? Go right on ahead."

The two of us started walking up the stairs. As we went into the sixth floor, I pointed Dwayne to the conference room. I went to grab coffee for both of us. Morgan got there first. He was pouring coffee for himself and then tasted it and spat it out. He dumped the rest and started a new batch. He then got one of those looks like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?!" I asked.

"Rosey?! King?! It's just funny. I just can't picture this. You calling someone 'King' and you letting someone call you Rosey. Wait till baby girl gets word of this."

At this point the coffee was done and he grabbed himself a cup and left.

"She better not. I'll never live it down." I call after him. Phhft I thought. Oh well. I poured two cups of coffee and added cream and sugar to mine and sugar to Pride's. I headed to the conference room with both cups of coffee.

"Sorry it took so long. Morgan got there first. He's a giant coffee hog. Now what's going on?"

"Mayor Hamilton. He's got his nose everywhere. It's like Miami all over again. Only worse."

"What he do this time? It can't be much worse than what G already told me. Last time I was really lucky we got a case right after I talked to her. It was Garcia. I was so grateful I didn't have to tell Penny her only family she had left was dead."

"Wait Hoverare has family here?"

"Yea a cousin. Penelope. I still haven't told her."

"Don't. She'll only get hurt."

"What now?"

"A lot has happened. First Patton and Percy are both in jail, G is before the review board about to be stripped, Loretta is trapped in the airport, and Sebastian and Laselle are in the wind. My entire family has been torn apart by the mayor. All as a warning. He says he's saving the best for last. I thought that was you. I already talked to Neil and Riley. They're both safe. I couldn't get you on your phone. I thought I was too late. He's messed with my job,my city, and my family. What's left?"

"Our city Pride. I may have left at eighteen, but I grew up on those streets I know everything about the area. I went to school there. It's still my city. If he thinks he is getting away with this he's got another thing coming. I'm ready to help in any way I can. Let's go save your family and our city."

"Priscilla. I can't ask you to do that. You'd be risking everything. I just wanted to see you safe and say goodbye. I have nothing else to lose. I've lost everything."

"What about Linda and Laurel? They leave you? And I'm not asking your permission. Your blood family needs you. I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"We'll be stopped at the airport just like Loretta. We're no good behind bars."

"Not if we don't go through the airport we won't. I'll call a few favors. And I think we can save your team too. "

"Really?!"

"Really. And before you say it. You're welcome. Now I have to take care of a few things but I'll be down in a bit. If you want to go get us supplied up that would be fabulous."

Ok I thought. I can do this. I pick up my phone to make the first call. This one for a ride into town.

Navy's office pentagon can I direct your call?

Yes. This is staff sergeant Priscilla O'Conner team elite number 0608. Can I speak with the commander please?

Sure one moment.

Priscilla. It's been a long time. What can I do for you?

Yes actually I need a favor. A friend and I want to head to New Orleans but under the radar. We just don't want the media catching wind of this.

No I understand completely. A helicopter with a pilot work for you?

That's fine. Thanks.

Anything else for you?

No that's it.

Kk that helicopter will be there in a couple hours.

Thanks.

Brace myself for the next call

D.C. correctional facility. Can I help you?

Um yes. This is Senior Special Agent Priscilla O'Conner with the BAU. You're holding an other agent Ryan Patterson. I believe he can help me with a case. Can you release him into my custody?

Uh let me check. Please hold.

Priscilla you there? I can but you are 100 present response able for him.

Great I'll pick him up in a bit.

K bye.

Ok. Only one thing left to do. Pack my bag and go. After that, I slip into the elevator and take it down to the garage level. I slipped into my federal vehicle and left with lights and sirens on. I knew no one would question it in our world. I arrived at the holding office in record time. Everything was there waiting for me. I signed on the line. They transferred him into my custody.

"Priscilla. They told me you were coming. I couldn't believe it. Yet here you are in the flesh. Thought you'd be pissed at me yet. You were there for the entire trial."

"Actually I am still pissed at you. I always will be. She was my best friend and nowhere near the truth. Circumstances have forced me to come to you. Get in the passenger seat. I'm alone. Don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Me?! Stupid?! Never! You offend me."

"Good. It was meant to. I'm starting the engine now. Let's get going."

"Oh what are we getting up to? Are we playing a game?!"

"You wish. The President wants to deport you. Before you speak hear me out. I know you'd never survive a day down there. I'm going to give you a chance to save your life. The team that G now considers family is in trouble. I'm only going to ask this once. Do you still care about her?"

"Of course. Cinnamon wanted her arrested. The day before she was to be taken, I transferred her. I still care. Even if no one believes it."

"Good. She's before the review board right now. She's done some pretty debatable stuff these last few months. Her boss told her to. You're going to take the fall for it."

"What do I get?"

"I'm going to wave all treason charges. It will keep you here in the states. You'll still be behind bars for the rest of your life, but you'll get live and see your family every week. Final offer."

"I'll do it."

"Good. We're headed to the tarmac now. I'm going to call agent Pride now to meet us there."

As we pulled up, I saw Pride was there waiting for us. He had two bags at his feet. I got out of the car and dumped my two right next to his. We waited for a half hour for our ride. After that I heard the helicopter overhead. The copter made a nice smooth landing. The pilot stepped out and I recognized him right away.

"The navy have you running errands for them now?! Or did you never quit?"

"Good to see you too. I never quit. You should know I plan to pilot until I can't anymore."

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you. Can you get our bags? We've got one more passenger in the car. Couldn't afford for him to get cold feet."

"You know we only have room for two passengers. You and your friend."

"You know they trained me as a co-pilot right? I know you don't need one, but I was hoping you'd let me for old times sake?"

"I would be a ok with that. You still remember that?"

"You know what they say."

"A person can leave the military but the military never leaves the person." We both said at the same time.

"Exactly. Now let's get loaded up. I'm kinda on a time crunch."

We loaded up and I passed our friend to Pride with orders to take the cuffs off once we were in the skyand put them back on when we landed. At least until we got to his part. After both passengers were safely loaded, I climbed into my seat. And off we went.

As we got into position to land in the NO navy base, my partner asked me where we were staying. I told him I was hoping to be staying on base. He said that of course we could. We could count on his help too. I was his

sister-in-arms. As we safely landed, Pride made sure our guest was secure. Not that he'd get far. I jumped out second as my partner jumped out first to get our bags. After I jumped out and regained my legs, I reached up to help Pride out and we both helped our guest out. My partner for years took me to the head of the base to register so we could have a place to sleep. He asked my my full name and title and unit and number. After he proved it was me, he gave us a pass and set of keys.

"Alright Pride. Whose situation is going to be the worst? We rescue them first."

"That would be Loretta. They're going to have to stall with G, or it will look like they had made up their minds before speaking with her. Percy and Patton can take care of themselves. Sebastian and Lasalle are just MIA right now."

"Kay then. Let's go save your girl. G will be first. I'm going to call a friend first. The only way we can take Loretta is if we're the ones transporting her. Excuse me."

I dialed a number that I committed to memory awhile ago.

OMG. A voice answered. Do you have any idea of how worried we've all been?! You scared us. You alright?

I'm fine. Can you keep a secret?

Um maybe. What is it. Are you lying to me?

No. I'm really fine. But a friend isn't. Can you pull a stunt? I know this is asking a lot.

Let me guess. Your friend is in trouble with the law and you want to save her?

How'd you know?

You wouldn't have risked calling me if you didn't not need to leave a trace. Just send me the info you want to use.

Perfect already sent. Pictures a bit old, but hopefully it'll work. Names are on the back.

Perfect. I'll have this done before you know it. Anything else?

Actually yes. I Ned's you to alter some video footage. I already sent you the tapes and everything else you need.

Easy as pie. Anything else?

Not right now. Remember don't tell the team?

I won't. Come home to us safe?

I will. Stay safe yourself. Bye

Bye.

"Ok Pride. I got all set. Let's go save your girl."

"Right behind you."

"As am I."

"No time to argue. They'll hand down a verdict any minute."

All four of us piled into my partners car and raced toward the courthouse. As we arrived my partner and I said we were going to take the lead. We entered through the front door and asked where the reviews were taking place after I flashed my badge. They said forth floor. We ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. As we arrived at the room we put our ears to the door. They were going to hand down the verdict! We got there just in time.

"Go Pride save your girl. I'll be waiting right here."

We the review committee find you agent G...

"Stop!"

"Pride?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to take responsibility for my actions and the results that reflected on you."

"But Pride. I took those actions. I had a choice to say no. I'd be suspended yes. But you you had a reason. It was the best plan at the time."

"No it wasn't. I just wasn't thinking straight. I knew there was another way. I just didn't want to take that path. I'm ready to take full responsibility for that."

Well then. In light of this new evidence, agent G. You're free to go. And I believe this belongs to you. As for you Agent Pride.

"Wait!"

What's up with all the interruptions!

"Sorry. Not really. Agent Pride isn't responsible either. I mean it's best for him to explain. Tell them what you just told me. Go on. If you don't I will."

"Well. I'm the one who told Pride to do something about the cartel on his city. I told him at the time if I didn't get me results by the end of that week, I'd make sure his little family was torn apart and the office shut down. In truth at the time I was very jealous of agent Pride. You see it took me years to get under Gs skin. At that time I was her boss. Pride had broke through her walls in a matter of weeks. I thought if I shut him down G would have no choice but to but to return home. I was shifting through her body camera footage and saw how happy she was. I thought to myself that if I really cared I'd want her to be happy. By that time it was already too late. The damage was done. I turned myself into the FBI in hopes I still had time to save both of them. Apfparently not. Oh well. Let's just go home. Sorry."

Wait. In light of this new evidence Pride you and G are free to go. Consider this strike one. As for you mister. You will be suspended fully indefinitely. Turn over all federal property. Clean out your desk.

I walked out with Pride and G. We went to rejoin my partner. We made our way back out to his car. After we were out G surprisingly hugged me.

"Thank you Priscilla. I was so scared out there. And thank you too my man. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Where's the rest of the team? Whose this with you?"

"Uh G. The rest of the team is..."

"Remember you were telling me about Mayor Hamilton? Well he's the one who had you raised on your actions. The rest of the team has been split up. Next on our list to save is Loretta."

"How can I help save them?"

At this time my phone buzzed. In the message field was two words. It's all done.

"Who was that?"

"That my friends was our next stage of our plan. Pride. You and my friend will head to NCIS headquarters and grab everything on the mayor. Take it to the navy base. GG. You and I have an appointment at the airport to pick up Loretta. Let's do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon we were pulling into the base and I pulled into our space. G was way ahead of me with the explanation.

"You really think Pride and I would let you rot in jail? Priscilla came when she heard."

"But wouldn't they have arrested her when she arrived? She's your,pride and Percy's best friend. I would have heard."

"I didn't come in the traditional way to town through the airport. I came right through the base where we are now. Pride is inside with all our evidence. A friend is there too. We've known each other since I was 18, so yeah. Let's do it."

"Brother-in-arms?" Loretta asked. "

"Yes. He's not going to take no for an answer so don't try. Speaking of which. Let's head inside."

As I walked in I noticed two new faces. Ah these faces must be Lasalle and Sebastian. Pride read my mind. He formally introduced me.

"Ah Priscilla. You're back. And G and Loretta are with you. Great. Oh by the way. This is Lasalle and this is Sebastian. Guys this is an old friend of mine Priscilla.

"Nice to meet ya." Lasalle said in his country accent.

"Um hi." Mumbled Sebastian.

"Nice to finally meet both of you. I've heard a lot about you from both G and Percy. All good don't worry."

"Wish we could say the same. Percy and G almost spend every night together than this whole mayor thing started and we started working full time. I'm assuming that you've been briefed."

"Uh ya. I have. Percy and G have been telling me about the problem too. Speaking of which did you get me a meeting with Percy's judge to show him the real tape?"

"I'm going to quote for you what the judge said. 'There could be 500 agents who say she's not guilty and I still wouldn't give a shit. She deserves what she got'"

"Mayors payroll no doubt. Great. We're going to have to find a different judge. And every minute she spends in there is another that she grows closer to death. We'll have to brief my team. We're the best at what we do. Just get the video chat set up that out. I'll brief them."

"Okay then. You can use me laptop just let me seit it up. I'll also connect it to the monitor over herer...and your good.

"Kk thanks. I contact Garcia first. If she answers then I know there're not working... It's ringing"

Priscilla! What a nice surprise! What can I do for you? OMG. Are these people the rest of your honorary family members on the picture on your desk?!

Actually yea. This is Special Agent in charge Dwane Pride. Of course you knew that. This is Agent Christofer Lasalle and Agent Sebastian Ludd. He's the newest agent and this is Medical Examiner Dr. Wade. And I'm sure you remember agent G from all the times she was in my office. This however is not the full team pictured. Guys this is agent Penelope Garcia technical analyst FBI. She is definitely heaven sent.

Thank you for the compliment.

Oh come on Garcia. You know I am going to do that when I can. You really are an American hero Penny. From one to another. Anyway I presume you don't have a case right now.

No why?

I might be in a little bit of a jam. I could use you and the teams help.

What's wrong?!

Uh I'd rather only say it once. You know it is hard for me to admit I need help.

Ha! That's an understatement. I think your record is what a year? Penny you know I had a good reason. And I may not have asked if I was not kicked from my apartment. You know that.

Ya well doesn't mean I have to like it. Right on topic. Hey chocolate thunder. Get your hot ass in here.

Garcia! There are children prevent.

Sorry. 'You called? Priscilla. What a nice surprise. We thought you were on personal time.'

Well I sort of was. Can you get the rest of the team?

Of course. Pretty boy, Princess, Blondee, Hotch, Elle, Rossi. Garcia's office now. 'Yes?'

Elle! It really is you. Wow how longs it been.

About two years April 1. And you still wear that ridiculous suit.

I thought we agreed novt to talk about that ever again. And you're still wearing jeans.

I never technically agreed to that. You did tho.

Let's not get off track. We're family right?

Of course. This morning should have proved it.

Would you risk everything for me?

You should know that we would. The debacle with Cinnamon should have showed it.

Kk. Just had to check. Garcia. Email in 3...2...1.

Got it. What's this for? Is this related to earlier?

Actually it is. We need a fresh set of eyes. We need a person that has no supishous finances and is completely clean. They'll be from that list.

Kk. But just me and Reid could do this. Why the hole team?

Because we actually do need a fresh set of eyes. We've thought of everything. We need some help. Yes I actually said it. Elle. Did you faint?

Maybe. I just can't picture you asking for help.

Ya well. Don't you dare Morgan. I will kill you when I get back.

What I find it funny.

Well it's not.

Fine fine.

Hit me back on this address when you have something?

Of course. And Priscilla.

Yea?

Come home to us in one piece. I was just getting used to having to work with two geniuses.

Morgan. You know I always try. It's kinda a job hazard though.

I know. See you later.

Of course.

"Thanks Lasalle."

"Anything to help my city mouse."

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"We look over the file and finances again. We must've missed something."

For the next 10 hours we poured over it. After that I went out for coffee for Allen of us. I came back. After we had gotten back to it my phone rang.

Agent O'Conner. Can I help you?

I was told by a certain no agent I can trust you.

Um I think? I'm clean if that's what you're asking.

I knew I could trust her. Well anyway looks like we have some immigrant girls here. Part of you-know-who's ring. So we believe.

I'm on my way. Stay where you are.

I got up and managed to knock over my coffee and chair in the progress. 'Shit' I said. I looked over. They were still busy. Good. I slipped on my hat to hide my eyes and hair and tried to sneak to my bag to grab my badge and get out. Unfortunately I was caught.

"Where do you think you are going."

Shit I thought. Caught. "I'm going out. I barely avoided the mayors patrols the last time. He is ok with crime so I figured if I covered my hair and they couldn't see my eyes I'd be safer. I need a new coffee and a walk. I'll be back."

"Take my jacket. It's colder than you're used to."

"I'll be fine."

"I turned it inside out for you. Here."

"Fine thanks." I said taking the jacket. I knew he went into papa Pride mode and wouldn't win that fight. I got out of the building and tugged my hat down lower. I arrived at the sene in record time. I badged the guard and he lifted the tape for me to get inside. The person who called looked at me.

"Uh mayors patrols. My boyfriend insisted I take his jacket because I left mine in DC. The victims?

"Right over here. Good luck with them though."

"Why?"

"They won't talk to any of my detectives."

"Did you personally try?"

"Um no."

"No wonder. They probably have TSD. They've been in captivity for a while. I don't really need them to talk to me yet. I just need to see if they can identify any of the attackers. If they really are a part of the May ring then he didn't do this. He'd have his goons do it. If we can take them down we're bound to make some people nervous. We might be able to get the May that way."

"Oh genius. I'm behind you 100%. Go. I'll see if I can keep those invasive cameras back. Too curious for their own good sometimes."

Isn't that the truth. I thought. Not that I wasn't used to it in all. I walked over to the buses where the girls were waiting.

"Hi my name is Priscilla. I'm a federal agent. Do you know what that means?"

"That you're supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"Ashly!"

"What? We're supposed to answer when someone asks us a question."

"Not what I meant. They are the good guys. It's just a select few that are bad. I know it. My parents are agents and they treated me like their princess."

"That sounds wonderful. I didn't quite catch your name sweetie. Who are your parents? I'm just wondering if I know them."

"Oh you won't know them. They're counter terror in DC. That's where I'm from. I'm Georgia. My friends call me GG though."

"I'm also from D.C. the FBI sent me after accusations of corruption came from former agents. You're not from here. Well it's a federal case now. Would you know any of your attackers if you saw them again?"

"Oh which unit. And I think so."

"BAU. Who are your parents? I can have my team try to find them. Alright then. I'm going to show you some pictures. If you recompose any of them say so."

I showed them some phohtos from my phone. They pointed to several of them. Some were PD officers and others were from the mayors office. After I told them I'd make sure they're parents came I walked out to find the detective who called me. I found her after a few minutes of looking for her.

"So were you successful?"

"Actually I was. One of the girls was the daughter of two agents. I was able to gain her trust that way."

"So what's next?"

"You still have a formal badge?"

"Ya."

"Kk. Some detectives don't. We're headed to the mayors office. There's some people there that we can arrest. The girls identified them as their attackers. We can hold for 48 hours. This is now my case. Hopefully we'll make some people nervous. I'm going to call my technical analysist for some background info to make sure no one gets hurt."

"I'll drive so you can do that."

Penny's office of all things knowledge. What can I do for you?

Hey Penny. It'd be your favorite profiler. Your on speaker.

Ah Priscilla. What can I do for ya?

Uh I Ned as much info on a Mr. stone, Ned buyback, and Darius Owen as you can give me. Arrest records crowds of companions financial services anything that might help.

I'll hit you back when I have something for you.

Thanks Penny.

A few minutes later

Give it to me sweet girl

How about a chocolate chip cookie and ice cream sundae?

With strawberries sauce?

You know it.

I like the sound of that. Tell me wheat you found.

Either the mayor didn't hire these guys and someone else did, or he doesn't do background checks. Which I think everyone should just to keep us in our office together inseam of the field.

Garcia!

Right so anyway. Mr stone. He's been arrested for child abuse at least 4 times in the database dating back as far as 2001. He has been charged as a hit man although those charges were dropped. He's violated parole multiple times for weapons possession by a convicted felon. He deposited checks on the 1st of every month for the last 12 years. Each time the same amount. 632.30. That's a lot of money. I don't think any of that money is legal.

Oh trust me Garcia. It's not. Anything else?

"Oh this is new. He just had a warrant issued. Looks like his parole officer hasn't seen him for a while. And by that I mean like the last several appointments. Well I get having a problem depending on the job but really?!

Garcia? I don't have all day.

Right. Your other two look much the same. Although they have only been working for a few months.

Ok. Thanks Garcia.

Priscilla?

Yes?

Remember the promise you made to Morgan.

I know Penny. I will try my best. We can't wait for a swat team. If it happened it wouldn't end well. But don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to go alone. I have a PD officer with me. In fact she's driving now. I'm going to go though we have to go dark. Phones,lights, and sirens off. I just wanted you to know I love you. Tell everyone else I'm safe. See you soon k?

I know. Remember our deal.

"Alright, so how we going to play this?"

"I was going to ask you. It's your case."

"I think we should try to do this the easy way first. I don't want to show my hand before I have to ya know?"

"Ok. I'll go with that"

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's do it"


	7. Chapter 7

We walk into the office together.

"Can I help you?" Asked a nice woman who appeared to be a secretary.

"Um I think so? Can you tell us where we can find Mr. stones office? Agent O'Conner and Detective Andrews we just want to talk to him."

Talk ha I thought. Good luck with that.

"Mr Stone. There are some officers who want to speak with you."

"I'll be right down."

I doubt that. I thought to myself.

"Think he's running for it?"

"Probably. There's only one way out. Through us. He'll probably think with a weapon we'll just duck out of the way. People don't wear vests to just talk. But I'm not that stupid. I put one on before I left. You have one on?"

"We're going to talk to a felon who is known to carry. I put one on before coming in. That's what took so long."

"Here he comes. FBI! I just want to talk."

"Gun!" The detective cried

"I see it. Drop it. Drop it or I willl shoot."

"You have a clear shot?!"

"Move aside, I have a clear shot move back!" I cry. My weapon was a 1200 volt. Enough to imobleize up to 250 pounds. I took the shot. After the shock was done we moved in. It was PD territory so I just covered her as we moved in.

"You should know better by now Mr. Stone. How many times have we met now? 6? 7? Running only makes it worse. And this? Illegal. You should know by now. Priscilla help me out here girl. He's not going anywhere. "

That's what I was waiting for. I tucked my weapon back in my wasteband and went to help her. I took the gun from her outstretched hand and made sure the safety was on. After I knew it was I tucked it into my skirt too.

"On three we'll help him up together. One two three."

He was up and ready to go. Just then another office worker took off trying to run.


	8. Chapter 8

"Great. Does anyone learn around here?!"

Wow. Can this woman read minds or what? That's exactly what I was thinking. There must be a reason for this stunt. I mean she did see what just happened with Mr. Stone right? I headed over to her desk to get a name. I saw her name tag on her desk. Andrea Smith.

Portal of all crime knowledge. Garcia speaking.

Hey pretty Penny. I got a name for you.

Oh. You know how much I love names. Give it to me sweet.

Andrea Smith. Works out of the mayors office down here. She just took off running like a bat out of you know where.

Oh I most definitely do. Ill hit you back when I have something. Oh and our bossman told me he's been trying to get a hold of you. He's got something good. Oh and our boy genius and I have finished the whole background thing for you.

Oh great. I'm in the field right now but when I get back to headquarters I'll be calling you back over video chat. We can get the information from you then.

Great. Oh and Morgan apparently has some bad news for you too.

Get to work Garcia. I need that name back before she gets too far.

Right. Garcia out.

"Do you always play flirty with her?"

"Bah you scared me."

"Sorry. Well do you?"

"Yes. That's just the way she is."

"Well I've called for backup to come to babysit this jerk so we can go after our runner. In the meantime I'm going to background check everyone else here. I'm sure the mayor has his own little crime ring now. "

"Wouldn't put it past him. Oh that's mine sorry."

Hey Garcia you're on speaker with me and detective Andrews.

Well first thanks detective for taking care of our girl.

Uh no problem.

Garcia. Please tell us you have something?

Oh that I do my little g man.

Ok what have you found?

So your not going to like this.

Garcia. You should know I hate it when you sugar coat.

Right sorry. So for those of you completely new to our game, miss Andrea Smith probably ran because she recognized miss perfect Priscilla.

I like that new nickname.

Anyway. You remember the case we had in California where these Feds and cops disappeared right?

Of course. I think we all remember that one. I was so scared when anyone left. I was scared they would not come back.

So turns out that based on our profile the sfpd arrested one Andrea Smith Constoli. She was tried and convicted of all the disappearances of the victims. She was sentenced to life by a California court.

Let me guess this next part. She was released into the custody of one Alexander Hamilton for the purpose of stopping similar events to what she caused.

Yep. A federal warrant was issued for her after a fed was found outside a hospital calling for "her to get the h word off me."

She's been presumed to have crossed the border into Mexico. And the FBI could never prove that she actually had crossed so the case went cold. Seeing you must have triggered her fight or flight response.

And she flighted remembering me as a fed.

Ya. Well if you are going after her, and knowing you you are, please be safe and call when you have her.

Garcia. I've had my vest on since this morning. I've got a family to come home to now.

I know. I just worry about ymou my junior g man.

I know. You're not the only one who told me to be careful today.

My hunk of chocolate thunder?

Among others. Now get back to Prentiss. You have to keep going with the new consoles. I want them done by the time I'm back.

Yes ma'am.

Good girl.

"So you're their boss?"

"Actually I am. I left yesterday morning now. I left one agent Prentiss in charge. She's a great woman, aa wonderful agent, and a great leader..."

"I hear a but coming."

"But she can have a temper and it can be bad if you puss her off enough. Once it was so bad we had to leave and call the fire department."

"Ha ha ha. I can't wait to here the story behind that one."

"And we'll have plenty of time to do so. My phone just buzzed. Penny has a lka for our runner. She's already deployed the swat team to the location. They'll be there waiting for us. The only problem is I don't think she'll be stupid enough to go back but we have to check anyway. Let's go. We're all clear here."

"Coolleo. We'll go in my car. I think we'll be safer that way. Wile I drive, you can tell me the fire story.


	9. Chapter 9

So we did. I told her the story and she drove. After I finished and we had a good laugh,because while it may not have been funny then it certainly was now, she told me why she tended to like working alone. When we got closer we went dark. No need to give her a heads up. As we pulled up I noticed that the swat team was already there waiting for me to take command. I grabbed my gear and turned off my phone. After I was ready I took command.

"Ok my name is Priscilla. I'm here on behalf of the FBI. We will be breaking up into four teams. Two teams will stay outside in case our subject try's to run. One team will be with me in the front the other will be in the back with detective Andrews. Now we're serving an outstanding warrant. We are going to be met with heavy resistance I want everyone paired at all times. We don't know how many people are inside. There is a picture of the one we are looking for on your phones. Watch your backs and clear each doorway and all of you will be returned home safely. Let's go."

Everyone got into position

Team alpha this is team beta. You ready? Over.

Team beta this is team alpha. That's an afermitive. We're ready. Someone count us down. Over.

Ready in 3-2-1. NOPD we just want to talk.

Try again

Police open up.

One more time Priscilla you go.

FBI. Open the door

No answer. Breach both in 3-2-1.

NOPD! FBI! anyone in here make yourself known. Calls of "clear" came from rooms all around. Uh agent, detective you might want to see this. 'Coming' I could hear us both call. Woho I said the minute I stepped into the room where the call had come from. This looked like the confrice room at the bau during a particularly hard and grueling case. Pictures filled three of the four walls and equmint was thrown about on the counters. On the fourth wall I saw various articles about the original investigation into the California case.

"Collect all this and bag it. Leave the photos alone for right now. I'm going to send pics of them to our technical analyst in Virginia. See if she can get any hits. Our girl likely long gone by now."

"Priscilla we've got a door over here."

"Coming right now. Don't touch any pictures until I get back.

I ran over to the door where detective Andrews was waiting. We both drew. Looking at each other we nodded. I put my three fingers up and counted us down: 3-2-1. Detective Andrews opened the door and I stepped trough. Announcing myself I slowly and carefully made my way down the stairs knowing the detective was right behind me. It was dark after we were approximately halfway down I whispered to wait second as I grabbed my flashlight and attached it to its holder under my weapon. As soon as the flashlight clicked into place it's light came on. I signaled to the detective to be ready for anything. We'd have a small advantage because of my light,but once the shock war off, all bets were off. We went to the bottom of the stairs, and entered the room. We did a quick scan to ensure the room was empty. After we did, we found the light switch and turned it on.

"Ah, that hurts." Came a voice.

"Stupid. You should know that you don't want to piss her off," cane another voice.

"Quit both of you. She's obviously back. You're bad you don't get what you want." Came a third voice.

Both of us look at each other in shock. Both of us were old enough to remember the last time or the California case. Heck I was working it. Andrea Smith never kept live victims before. I walked over.

"Hi. My names Priscilla, I work for the FBI. Can you tell me your names? Do you know who did this to you?"

"Priscilla we have company. Permission to engage?"

"You don't have to ask me ya know. Be careful. Go

Don't worry. Whoever did this to you won't be able to do anything to you ever again. Now I'm going to cut you loose. I'm sorry it might hurt. Can you move your wrists to the very center of the cuffs for me? Perfect."

All three did. I cut them all loose. One tried to get up just then.

"Oh no no no. Don't try to get up. Let the paramedics help you.

We need medics down here."

Just as I finished asking for the paramedics, I heard gunshots from the stairway. Detective Andrews I thought. I had completely forgotten about her. I ran over in her direction. She was lying at the bottom of the stairs with blood coming from her shoulder. Further up the stairs I saw our unsub or Andrea laying on the stairs it was obvious that she was dead.

"Detective!"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. She didn't give me a choice. She shot at me first. I just defended myself and you."

"I know. Come on. The paramedics have to be upstairs by now. Let's go bring them down here."

"SOS SOS multiple officers shot multiple down. We need help in here!"

"Lets go!"

"Uh my shoulder."

"Oh right. Stay here. Be careful. I'll be right back."

"FBI! Stop right now. Team 3-4 got people coming your way. Look alive. Oh and get paramedics in here now. We've got multiple officers shot and hostages injured."

Eye eye captain. Paramedics should be there soon.

"Paramedics. Where's the worst of them? Through there downstairs. There's one despised. Don't bother with her. Look after the three in the room itself first. The one on the stairs is one of us. She's going to insist that you treat the other three first. Then we had 4 teams of six.

12 are outside so your comrades will get them if any are hurt. Five were in the office and five were at the cork board in mane room. The one on stairs and me make 12." "You good?"

"Shoulder hurts. Injured a few months ago. I think I might have hurt it when I hit the ground up here."

"Ok. I'm going to let Andre here take a look. I think the others will be more comfortable with me anyway. Andre has a way of scaring people."

"That's fine."

"Ok then. Sit down officer."

"Agent technically. And Priscilla is fine."

"Ok then agen-Priscilla. Can you move your arm? All five of your fingers? Does it hurt when I press here?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes."

"Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good."

"Ok. Your shoulder is not broken or sprained. It's irritated. I'd recommend a sling and staying out of the field when possible. Max could be a mouth or two. Bad news? It's going to hurt like hell for a while. I'm going to give you some light painkillers. They should help. So Tylenol max is right here and should numb without losing all function or feeling in it. And here's your sling."

"Thanks. Penny's going to kill me."

"Don't worry I will be right by your side when she finds out."

"Detective! You're up. Oh we have matching arm slings. Why do you have one?"

"Sprained my elbow. I'll be in a sling for about three months."

"Please tell me that isn't your good arm?!"

"Nope I'm good. Let's head out. ... wow that's a lot of cameras."

"Yes it is. Let me handle them."

Hello my name is Priscilla I'm the lead agent for the case. The detective and I must put our suspect away and check on our colleagues. We will along with the swat team leader will brief the press on the case in front of the station in about an hour thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

We will along with the swat team leader will brief the press in front of the station in about an hour thank you.

"Wow that is our girl our girl our girl."

"Morgan we get it. Our girl is doing a press conference. Big deal. I don't know about you, but I am in the mood for a nice evening with pizza soda and sleep." Reid comments.

"Well hate to burst your bubble then. I say dinner clean up and be back here in an hour. We're going to watch the press conference and help our girl. She's in her own for the most part." Hotch said slipping back into the room.

"Hello my lovelies. I have something interesting. Didn't know if it maybe important? Don't worry I only broke a few laws obtaining it." Garcia said hustling into the room as fast as her shoes would allow."

"Garcia!" Came the warning tone of Rossi.

"Ok so after our jr jr g-man ,I'd do jr g-woman but it doesn't flow as well..."

"Garcia." Came Ashly's voice.

"Right anyway. So she called me to do some digging,which is my speciality, and after which I'm like there's no way they can do this alone right? Especially right under the mayors nose. So I put in a keyword search for notifications if anything or anyone used those words. So about an half hour ago. My computer beeped. Come see what I found."

"Pizza from Paul's Pizza Palace?" Asked Emily.

"You read our minds." Came the rest of the team.

"Oh I have to take this." JJ commented


	11. Chapter 11

58 Minutes later.

"Guys!" I screamed as I peaked around the corner into Garcia's lair. "She's due at the podium any minute now. Thought you could use a break and would want to see it."

"Thanks JJ. I'll switch the feed in the conference room. We can watch in there."

"Perfect. Uh sorry Penny. We kinda messed up your office. Uh I'll help clean this up."

"It's perfectly fine my raven-hair beauty. I'll call the janitor to clean it up. Let's go watch our jr jr g-man."

We headed into the conference room and took our normal seats. It felt weird to be in there without 'her' in the last chair. We instead let Garcia sit there.

"Everyone comfortable? Need anything?"

"We're good" came from all of us. It's not every day we got to watch a press conference by one of our own.

"It's starting. Shhhh."

Like we needed a reminder.


	12. Chapter 12

58 Minutes later.

"Guys!" I screamed as I peaked around the corner into Garcia's lair. "She's due at the podium any minute now. Thought you could use a break and would want to see it."

"Thanks JJ. I'll switch the feed in the conference room. We can watch in there."

"Perfect. Uh sorry Penny. We kinda messed up your office. Uh I'll help clean this up."

"It's perfectly fine my raven-hair beauty. I'll call the janitor to clean it up. Let's go watch our jr jr g-man."

We headed into the conference room and took our normal seats. It felt weird to be in there without 'her' in the last chair. We instead let Garcia sit there.

"Everyone comfortable? Need anything?"

"We're good" came from all of us. It's not every day we got to watch a press conference by one of our own.

"It's starting. Shhhh."

Like we needed a reminder.


	13. Chapter 13

First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming. This is a very frightening time for our country and the media is a major part of communicating the messages from law enforcement officials to the public. We will start with introductions then move into all the activity from our offices and at the end we'll take questions if there is still time. I'm Priscilla O'Conne r. I am here on behalf of the behavioral analysis unit or BAU headquartered in Washington DC. Standing directly on my left is the detective in charge Allison Andrews. Next to her is the head of the swat team who assisted us Angie Reynolds. And on my right is director of the local FBI field office geyser. Now I wasn't briefed until early this afternoon so this part is purely facts as I know them. Early this morning, a human trafficking victim who managed to escape from her captors was found outside Katrina Marmoreal hospital by a night shift nurse on her way home. The nurse brought her in for treatment and from there contacted detective Andrews for interviews. From the girls frantic pleas they were able to gather that her group was being moved when she had escaped. The police from there went to intercept the truck that was carrying the rest of the girls. Police were able to arrest the driver and rescue the girls inside. Many of the girls generally matched missing reports from up and down the east coast. When the girls were taken to the hospital for treatment, DNA tests were preformed in hopes that policep were able to find the girls families so they could be reunited. When several of the tests came back, initial concerns were confirmed. Several of the girls were found to be east coast residents. At this time I was called in as the case had just become a federal case. The FBI is currently handling many other cases so my team was chosen to handle it. As we are a invite only unit, this case will remain a local issue and I will be here as a formality. After I arrived here, I was able to get the girls to trust me and they were able to identify a few of their attackers as people of power. Names will not be released pending a full investigation. As we went to arrest one of the perpetrators, another one fled on foot leading to swat involvement. During the appreciation of the suspect, several officers were hurt. I am proud to say that their injuries are minor and they will most likely be able to return home tomorrow. As for the investigation we are turning to the public for help at this time. When we saw the place where the girls were held, there were 30 beds in that house. We have found 15 girls and returned them to their parents. We are asking you tonight to help us find the remaining 15 girls. Just keep an eye out and don't hesitate to call our tip line at 1(123)345-6789. Also these smugglers are going to be pissed that they lost half their load. They will be on the prowl these next few nights. You can help protect yourself from being their next victim. If you are of reproductive age, never go out alone. Always make sure you have your parents or guardians or an adult you trust with you. If you can't do that, travel in groups there is safety in numbers. If you have a cellphone keep it in a place you can easily reach it. Parents if you are not the one who will pick up your children from school establish a code with your children that anyone who would pick them up would know such as a string of numbers significant to your family. Do NOT use birthdays phone numbers ages or addresses. Those are easily accessible online. If gosh forbid you believe your child has become a victim, please come to see us right away. Time is of an essence. Also if you don't have to be out after dark, please don't. By keeping the roads clear, you reduce our response time. If you are involved in an accident please only call 911 if either you or another person is in immediate danger. If not please please please exchange information take pictures and report it in the morning. By not being called into accident calls, we are allowed to investigate more serious issues such as peeping or stealing unusual items. I will update you again after the investigation is over and it is once again safe. Now I have time for a few questions. Raise your hand and I will have a microphone come to you so that we can here you.

You.

I'm from CNN. I've heard rumors about corruption leading all the way to the governor office. Can you condemn or deny them?

It is an ongoing investigation so I can not comment on that. But I will comment on if the allegations are true, I as will the FBI will investigate and prosecute to the fullest extent of the law.

Yes?

I'm from Fox News channel. Can you comment on the increased police presence?

I have not been here long, so I'm afraid I cannot comment quite yet. Sorry. That is all the time I have. We will keep you updated throughout the investigation


	14. AN

Hey guys!

Roseanne here. Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. All sorts of stuff is going on in ,y personal life, as well as at school. As soon as that all calms down, I should be able to return to my regular posting schedule. Thank you for your patience.

Roseanne


End file.
